Up The Roof
Up The Roof is the thirty-eighth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the fifth one in the Residential Zone district. Case Background Alan Smith told the player and Evan Day that Gary Perkins had reported a murder. He was disappointed, as he would have to be treated as a witness in the investigation, whilst he wanted him behind bars. The murder was in fact in the shopping mall Newville II, which belonged to Arnold Eastfield, CEO of Newville Inc. Once the team arrived there, the very Arnold Eastfield was found dead. David Hickets, the security guard, said that he hadn't seen anything. Doodley, the witness, said that he saw nobody at the perfume shop. After this shop was investigated, the team ended up interrogating Lilette Noah again. At Chief Smith's office, the team found out that the shop directly below the glass dome was Harry Clover's sport goods shop. He was interrogated and he denied being related to the case. Ian Wickle was also found there, as he was the owner of a bakery in the mall. Later, the shop owners started a protest saying the police should give up on their investigation. They revealed Harry Clover had encouraged them to do that, but he was nowhere to be found. Evan assumed he was trying to escape for some reason, presumably for being the killer. The only place the team could think of where he could be hiding was Lilette's shop, even though he was not there. A few minutes later, David Hickets came running at the player and evan screaming. He told the team to warn Doodley because he wanted to kill him as he had robbed from the mall. The team told Gary to be more careful with David Hickets and Evan also asked Gary about that grafitti during Linda Farren's case. Gary said that it was a secret message for her, telling her that he knew she was the killer. He said that he figured it out because it was "their style" and that the Perkins, the Farrens and some other family shared many secrets. After some other events, Harry Clover was found at the mall roof, revealing that there was some secret passage way between the perfume shop window and his shop's one. Once there, he climbed through the broken dome and went to the murder scene to figure out who the killer was by himself. The team got him out of there and found the last clue to arrest the killer, who was in fact Lilette Noah. Anyway, she had done everything in self defense as Arnold was threatening her. She was pushed against the dome but managed to stand up and pushed Arnold. He fell above Harry Clover's shop and the glass shards cut him, resulting in his death. Lilette claimed to be guilty during the trial and she was finally sentenced to 1 year in jail with no chance for parole. The day after the trial, Chief Smith sent the team to investigate Harry Clover. Besides, Octavius Keys called the team and asked for help in a drugs case at the perfume shop, which turned out to be traced to Ian Wickle, who was arrested. Harry's case ended up in some mysterious contacts with El Pantera. Harry said it was just business related to the sports club. Victim *'Arnold Eastfield' (His body was smashed against a glass dome in the shopping mall roof) Murder Weapon *'Glass dome' Killer *'Lilette Noah' Suspects Gary Perkins (Thief) Suspect's profile: The suspect rides a bike - The suspect wears Eau Fleur Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears black clothes David Hickets (Security guard) Suspect's profile: The suspect works at the shopping mall - The suspect rides a bike - The suspect wears Eau Fleur Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears black clothes Lillette Noah (Perfume shop owner) Suspect's profile: The suspect works at the shopping mall - The suspect rides a bike - The suspect wears Eau Fleur Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears black clothes Harry Clover (Sports shop owner) Suspect's profile: The suspect works at the shopping mall - The suspect rides a bike - The suspect wears Eau Fleur Suspect's appearance: - Ian Wickle (Bakery owner) Suspect's profile: The suspect works at the shopping mall - The suspect wears Eau Fleur Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer works at the shopping mall *The killer rides a bike *The killer wears black clothes *The killer wears Eau Fleur *The killer is 28 years old Crime scenes Steps Chapter 1: Disaster in Newville II *Investigate Shopping mall roof (Clues: Victim's body, Glass shards) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Interrogate David Hickets *Examine Glass shards (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance (6:00:00) *Ask Gary what he saw *Investigate Perfume shop (Clues: Torn paper) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Check) *Ask Lilette if Arnold owed her money *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: Shops on strike *Have a chat with Harry Clover *Investigate Sport goods shop (Clues: Glass shards) *Examine Glass shards (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (4:00:00) *Greet Ian Wickle *Investigate Perfume shelves (Clues: Faded note, Safe) *Examine Faded note (Result: Phone number) *Analyze Phone number (3:00:00) *See if Gary knows Lilette *Examine Safe (Result: Open safe) *Examine Open safe (Result: Letter) *Ask Lilette why Arnold was threatening her *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: The perfume of death *David Hickets wants to talk to you urgently *Tell Gary David's threatening message *Investigate Sports shop counter (Clues: Drawer) *Examine Drawer (Result: Vial and cellphone) *Analyze Vial (2:00:00) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Unlocked cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone (4:00:00) *Talk to Ian about Newville III *Talk to Harry again *Investigate Broken dome (Result: Handkerchief) *Examine Handkerchief (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (6:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation: Gangs, guns and drugs *Assist Harry Clover *Investigate Sport goods shop (Clues: Torn page) *Examine Torn page (Result: Faded note) *Examine Faded note (Result: Phone number) *Analyze Phone number (3:00:00) *Question Harry about El Pantera (Reward: Soccer t-shirt male/Voleyball t-shirtfemale) *See what's the matter with David Hickets *Investigate Shopping mall roof (Clues: Gun) *Examine Gun (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair (Result: David Hickets' hair) *Give David his gun back (Reward: 15,000 coins) *Investigate Perfume shop (Clues: Cocaine box) *Examine Cocaine box (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Ian Wickle's fingerprints) *Arrest Ian for drug abuse (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville